


Static, yelling, and skeletons hoodies aren't strange in Columbus, Ohio.

by timetosaygoodbye



Series: Run and murder your care. [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Weirdness, lil sad, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new voice is introduced. Tyler has a bad day, so he wears his hoodie for his worst days. Cute Blue Mohawk Boy's name is revealed. What ever could it be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static, yelling, and skeletons hoodies aren't strange in Columbus, Ohio.

**Author's Note:**

> we interrupt your program to bring back stories from the dead. specifically, this one. please enjoy!! sorry i know it's nothing special really
> 
> enjoy, friends. please comment (like if you want y'know it's all up to you) if there's anything you want to let me know about on this!! (especially mistakes please i'd love it if anyone wants to help me correct things i've done wrong on this thankyouthankyouthankyou)

1.Today is not Tyler's day. As it turns out, it is in fact Andrea's day. Andrea is someone that Tyler does not appreciate. In fact, he despises her. She's cruel. She's the the chill in your bones when you're trying your hardest to stay warm under the covers, but you might as well have sheets of ice for blankets instead. Her words drip venom, Tyler can't stand them. I would never dare say them in this story. No, not this story. The world can't handle Andrea. 

Andrea is yet another voice.

2\. It's six, six in the morning. Tyler's eyes are fixated on the ceiling. He's dreading the day already, and he knows, he just knows. Her words are going to haunt his head today. 

Because it is, in fact, her day today. 

When she speaks, Tyler is drowning half of the time. Drowning in a jumble of words, noises, and visions. 

Terrible, terrible visions. Tyler has his solutions to these sorts of things, though. 

3\. He sits up and slides off of his bed, taking shaky steps over towards the mirror on his closet door. He wipes away at the sleepiness appearing on his face. Opening his eyes as wide as he can, he puts both palms to each side of the mirror. It's so chilly in his room, so chilly. 

He feels like each time he blinks it's just another glitch. 

Just more T.V static to add to the brain. 

Tyler's breathing is getting off-beat. He's staring at the ground now, unable to look back up at the mirror in fear of what might be there. 

4\. Tyler hums, he hums bad. He hums off-key, whiny melodies. He doesn't like it, not at all. He's trying his best not to look behind him. He's got his hoodie on, it's been getting chillier in Ohio. The mornings especially. God, today he hates the morning routines. He hates them. 

His fingers run along the zipper, up and down the front of the hoodie. Today, his choice of hoodie was a skeleton hoodie. He leaves it buried at the back of his closet for his worst days. Today is one of his worst days. 

5\. Yes, maybe Tyler's mind is sort of everywhere right now, but that's the funny thing. When isn't it? 

6\. Andrea's got her twisted sayings and horrid voice echoing through the forest, chopping down trees for miles. Tyler is running as fast as his legs can take him. He clutches on to the front of his hoodie, bracing himself for the worst. He's got it zipped up all the way to the top. 

Andrea said she was giving Tyler a head start today. She lied. 

He's tripping over vines, leaves, twigs. He is a unbelievable mess. His mind is a broken compass, spinning in every direction all at once. 

He's swallowing his screams as much as he can. 

7\. mir·a·cle  
ˈmirikəl/Submit  
noun  
a surprising and welcome event that is not explicable by natural or scientific laws and is therefore considered to be the work of a divine agency.

That's what Tyler sees this as. A miracle. He's run into Cute Blue Mohawk Boy. Tyler starts sobbing. 

 

"You're-You're here, right?" Tyler asks the boy, pushing his head onto Mohawk Boy's chest and trying his best to contain himself. Cute Blue Mohawk Boy doesn't have a clue as to what's going on. 

"Yeah, yeah I am...Why?" He tries his best to pat his back and comfort him. 

"Because..Me" Tyler laughs through his sobs, actually laughs. Oh boy, Josh has no clue. "Me? I'm not all here." Tyler swears on his soul he isn't. 

"Oh," Mohawk Boy says softly "I'm...sorry."  
"Yeah, no, it's alright." Tyler stands up straight, wiping at his nose, and his jeans as well. They're tattered and dirty from running. "I mean, I guess that's just how I am." 

8\. Tyler Talks to Mohawk boy for longer than expected today. They have a full twenty minute conversation. Cute Mohawk Boy tried to ask what was wrong and what had happened at first, but the other boy suddenly was taken over by dark features and a shake of his head that let Cute Mohawk Boy know that they're not slipping into that topic. So they ended up taking about everything and nothing for those twenty minutes. 

9\. "Oh, crap." Suddenly Mohawk boy stops in the middle of the conversation. "Hm?" Tyler hums, softly, this time. Mohawk Boy sits up, reaching out a hand for Tyler to take as well. 

"I've got to catch my bus to school today, sorry man.." Mohawk Boy looks genuinely sorry, Tyler smiles and gets a good look at the clouds. Not a word comes from his mouth, but he smiles. 

"Hey, did you he-" If Cute Blue Mohawk Boy is surprised by Tyler grabbing the back of the boy's neck and smooching the bridge of his nose (maybe/maybe not on accident) and then his lips, Tyler'll be damned. Tyler smooths out Cute Blue Mohawk Boys shirt, and takes two steps back, then turns all the way around and starts running for home. 

"Hey! My name is Josh, by the way!" He hears Cute Blue Mo-

Josh yell. 

"Josh." Tyler stops dead in his tracks, testing the name on his lips. "Josh, Josh, Josh." He says again. "Joooosh," He's running again. "JooooOOOOSH! JOOOSH!" He starts to scream/sing this as he continues to run away. Tyler is so loud that Josh can still actually hear all of this. He laughs to himself and turns to head his way home through the forest of Columbus, Ohio. 

10\. The tables have turned. The sun is setting. Today was, in fact, not Andrea's day. Tyler smiles to himself proudly at this thought as he sits back in bed, letting his eyes fixate on his ceiling once more. 

11\. Livejournal user: J-Dun-drum  
Posted journal entry titled ".......so kissing is nice....". On Tuesday, October 11th, at 5:52 pm. 

"So, like, something really weird happened with that boy today, but it ended up being really good??? I don't know, I'm closing my case on him being a killer, but he's definitely a maniac. A cute one too. 

Also he's a good kisser, I think

In other news, I accidentally threw my drum stick at my sister today. Nothing better than the sweet taste of being grounded for two weeks straight."

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess i tried to end it on a good note, i hope i didn't do too bad guys!! also shoutout to solochaos for reminding me of this fic :) you're forever my favorite writer


End file.
